5.17 Der Vorfall, Teil 2
„'The Incident, Part 2'“ ist die 17. und damit letzte Episode der 5. Staffel und insgesamt 103. Episode von Lost. Sie wird zusammen mit als Zweiteiler ausgestrahlt. Inhalt Rückblenden Sun & Jin thumb|250px|left|[[Jacob gratuliert dem Ehepaar.]] Sun und Jin verkünden gerade ihre Eheversprechen. Die Gäste der Hochzeit klatschen freudig, als sie sich küssen und nach der Zeremonie beglückwünschen sie das frischverheiratete Paar. Jacob geht auf Sun und Jin zu, offenbar um ihnen zu gratulieren. Er sagt ihnen auf koreanisch, dass sie jeden Augenblick schätzen sollen, den sie zusammen verbringen, dann berührt er beide an der Schulter und geht. Sun erwähnt, dass sie keine Ahnung habe, wer dieser Mann sei. Jin nickt und sagt, dass sein Koreanisch perfekt sei. Jack Jack führt gerade eine Operation durch, als er aus Versehen das Rückenmark verletzt und panisch wird. Sein Vater will ihn beruhigen und weist ihn an, die Augen zu schließen und langsam bis fünf zu zählen. Jack macht dies und kann die Operation erfolgreich zu Ende führen. Nach der Operation geht Jack an einen Süßigkeiten-Automaten, jedoch bleibt sein Apollo-Riegel stecken. Wütend wendet er sich ab und sieht seinen Vater, welcher gerade an ihm vorbeigegangen ist. Jack schreit ihn an, dass er ihn vor seinem kompletten Team lächerlich gemacht habe. Als er sich abwendet kommt Jacob auf ihn zu, welcher ebenfalls am Automaten war und nun zwei Schokoriegel in der Hand hält. Er gibt Jack einen davon, berührt ihn an der Hand und sagt, dass es manchmal nur eines kleinen Anstoßes bedarf. Juliet Juliets Eltern erzählen ihr, sowie ihrer Schwester, dass sie sich scheiden lassen wollen. Sie sagen, dass sie sich noch immer lieben, es aber einfach nicht sein soll. Juliet würde es verstehen, wenn sie einmal erwachsen sei, sie will jedoch nichts davon wissen und rennt weg. Hurley thumb|250px|left|[[Hurley trifft Jacob im Taxi.]] Hurley wird aus dem Gefängnis entlassen. Er sagt dem Wärter, dass dies ein Fehler sei, da er drei Menschen ermordet habe. Dieser sagt Hurley jedoch, dass er entlassen sei und händigt ihm seine persönlichen Sachen aus. Vor dem Gefängnis steigt Hurley in ein Taxi, in dem bereits Jacob auf ihn wartet, neben ihm ein Gitarrenkoffer. Er legt seine Hand auf Hurleys Arm und sagt, dass die Fähigkeit mit Toten zu reden eine Gabe sei, und er am nächsten Tag Ajira Airways Flug 316 nehmen solle, um zurück auf die Insel zu gelangen. Jedoch könne er selbst entscheiden, ob er tut, was andere ihm sagen. Als Jacob aussteigt weist Hurley ihn darauf hin, dass er den Gitarrenkoffer auf der Rückbank liegen lies. Jedoch antwortet Jacob, dass dies nicht seine Gitarre sei. Auf der Insel 2007 [[Datei:5x176-hier-lebt-jacob.jpg|thumb|250px|right|„''Hier lebt Jacob...“]] Locke und seine Gruppe kommt an einen Strand. Locke fragt Richard, warum sie halten. Richard macht Locke auf den Fuß der Statue aufmerksam. Locke fragt sarkastisch, dass dies ein wunderschöner Fuß sei, versteht aber nicht, was dieser mit Jacob zu tun habe. Richard verkündet, dass Jacob hier lebt. John starrt den Fuß überrascht an und folgt Richard, der weiter auf die Statue zugeht. 1977 thumb|250px|left|[[Juliet hat ihre Meinung geändert.]] Sawyer, Kate und Juliet stehen noch immer vor dem Van. Jack steigt aus und fragt, was das alles solle. Sawyer bittet Jack, fünf Minuten lang mit ihm zu reden; das schulde er ihm. Jack willigt ein, und die beiden entfernen sich von der Truppe um im Wald ungestört zu sprechen. Jack und Sawyer diskutieren ihre persönlichen Vorhaben. Sawyer macht deutlich, dass er Jacks Vorhaben nicht unterstützt, da Geschehenes nicht ungeschehen gemacht werden kann („''What's done is done.“). Jack sagt, dass es jedoch seine Aufgabe sei, die Vergangenheit zu verändern, und, dass John immer Recht hatte mit dem, was er sagte. Plötzlich geht Sawyer auf Jack los und ein blutiger Kampf beginnt, welcher nach einiger Zeit von Juliet unterbrochen wird. Sie macht deutlich, dass sie Jacks Pläne nun unterstütze. Daraufhin macht sie Schluss mit Sawyer unter der Begründung, dass die beiden nicht füreinander gemacht seien, obwohl sie sich liebten. Und wenn Jack seinen Plan in die Tat umsetzen könne und die beiden sich niemals treffen, könne Juliet Sawyer auch nie verlieren. Auf der Baustelle streiten sich Pierre Chang und Radzinsky, dass der Bohrer zu heiß sei und dass man sofort aufhören müsse. Radzinsky aber ist überzeugt, dass sie beinahe am Ziel seien, denn sie hätten die Energiequelle bereits erreicht. Phil spricht daraufhin über ein Walkie-Talkie zu ihnen und informiert sie, dass ein paar Leute das Dorf mit einer Bombe verlassen hätten. Radzinsky ist sich sicher, dass sie zum Schwan unterwegs sind und fordert deshalb Verstärkung an. thumb|250px|right|[[Jack macht sich auf den Weg.]] Jack beobachtet das Gespräch, als Kate zu ihm stößt. Sie sorgt sich um seine Verletzungen und spricht das erste Treffen der beiden an, als sie ihn am Strand verarztet hat. Jack fragt Kate, warum er sie nie nach Aaron fragen durfte, woraufhin Kate erwiedert, dass sie wütend auf Jack war. Sie erzählt auch, dass sie Claire suchen wollte. Sie diskutieren kurz, was Claire mit Aaron machen wird, wenn sie in L.A. landen würde und Jack betont noch einmal, dass er sich noch nie so sicher war, etwas zu tun und so überzeugt davon. Plötzlich ertönt ein Alarm an der Bohrstation. Jack fragt Kate, ob sie ihn unterstützt, was Kate bejaht. Jack kehrt zum Dharma-Van zurück und spricht noch einmal mit Sayid, der im Sterben zu liegen scheint. Sayid erinnert ihn, dass die Bombe beim Aufprall explodieren wird und dass sie dabei so nah wie möglich am elektromagnetischen Kern sein muss. Jack verspricht Sayid, dass ihn die Bombe retten wird. Jack legt den Rucksack an und zieht los. Auf dem wahrscheinlich letzten Spaziergang über der Insel begegnet er Sawyer und Juliet. Sawyer wirft ihm einen ernsten Blick zu, als er an ihnen vorbei geht. Jack verabschiedet sich mit den Worten: „Wir sehen uns in Los Angeles“ 2007 Sun und Ben unterhalten sich. Sun fragt, was mit der Statue geschehen sei. Ben weiß es nicht, sie sei bereits so gewesen, als er auf die Insel gekommen sei. Sun forscht nach und fragt, ob sie ihm wirklich glauben soll. Worauf Ben seine eigene Aussage anzweifelt. Locke kommt und verkündet, dass sie nun zu Jacob gehen werden. Richard ist dagegen, dass Ben mit hinein darf, da es immer nur einen Anführer auf der Insel gibt. Locke überzeugt ihn jedoch, woraufhin Richard den Sockel der Statue untersucht. Einige Steine lassen sich nach hinten schieben. Richard sagt Locke, er solle Jacob einen Gruß ausrichten und lässt Locke und Ben eintreten. Dahinter ist ein langer Korridor. Locke reicht Ben ein Messer. 1977 thumb|thumb|left|250px|Miles stellt eine Theorie auf. Während Jack sich zur Baustelle kämpft, macht Miles den zurückgebliebenen Leuten klar, dass Jacks Versuch womöglich ein Teil der Geschichte sei, wie sie bereits passierte. Dementsprechend wäre dies kein Garant dafür, dass sie niemals auf diese Insel kommen. Miles fragt, ob vielleicht diese Bombe der besagte Vorfall ist und dass man eventuell wirklich gar nichts unternehmen sollte. Keiner antwortet ihm. Miles gibt einen sarkastischen Spruch ab, als sie bemerken, dass Phil auf einem anderen Wege zur Schwan-Baustelle fährt. Als sie sich fragen, ob sie Jack helfen sollten, gibt Juliet eine uns bekannte Aussage zum Ausdruck: „Zusammen leben, alleine sterben“. Phil und seine Männer kommen an der Baustelle an und umstellen sie. Sie sucht nach Jack. Jack schleicht in den Büschen umher und bleibt hinter einem großen Wassertank stehen. Als er an der Seite vorbeischaut, wird er von Phil entdeckt und ein neues Feuergefecht geht los. Jack erschießt erneut mehrere Menschen und kann sich hinter einer Sandaufschüttung verstecken. Plötzlich hört man den Dharma-Van und neue Schüsse. Juliet und Kate schießen aus dem Wagen auf weitere Sicherheitsleute. Hurley fährt mit dem Van bis zu Radzinsky, den Sawyer sofort von hinten mit einer Waffe bedroht. Chang stellt sich daraufhin gegen seine eigenen Leute und richtet seine Waffe auf Phil. Phil fordert seine Leute auf, die Waffen fallen zu lassen, was alle daraufhin auch tun. Als Chang versucht, den Bohrer zu stoppen, stellt er fest, dass dieser von allein in den Boden gezogen wird. Radzinsky scheint begeistert und verkündet, dass sie die Quelle erreicht haben. Jack steht bereits mit der Bombe am Bohrschacht und hält noch kurz inne. Als Kate ihm mit Tränen in den Augen zunickt, und auch Juliet Sawyer zunickt lässt Jack die Bombe schließlich los. Alle schließen ihre Augen. Nichts geschieht. Die Bombe explodiert nicht. Plötzlich ertönt das magnetische Brummen, das man bereits beim Ablauf des Countdowns in der Schwanstation gehört hat. Es beginnen kleinere Werkzeuge in den Schacht zu fliegen, dann größere Kisten und Schubkarren. Der gesamte Bohrtum knickt in der Mitte ein und wird in seiner gesamten Größe hinab gezogen. thumb|thumb|right|250px|Das Gerüst über dem Schacht bricht zusammen. Pierre Changs Arm wird dabei von einem Stahlträger zerquetscht, woraufhin Miles seinem Vater sofort helfen will und ihn befreien kann. Miles bringt Chang aus der Gefahrenzone und auch Radzinsky will fliehen. Er und zwei andere Männer steigen in eines der Autos, das jedoch kurz darauf vom Magnet angezogen wird. Radzinsky scheint in Panik zu geraten und springt ab. Phil hebt ein am Boden liegendes Gewehr auf und bedroht Sawyer. Sawyer sieht nur auf ein Baugerüst hinter ihm, dass kurz daraufhin zu Boden fällt. Eine Metallstange bohrt sich brutal durch Phils Brust. Plötzlich fliegt eine schwere Metallkette hoch und umwickelt Juliet an der Hüfte. Sie wird von den Füßen gerissen und in den Schacht gezogen. Kate eilt ihr sofort zur Hilfe und versucht Juliet zu retten. thumb|thumb|left|250px|Juliet stürzt in den Schacht. Sawyer stürmt ebenfalls zu ihr und greift nach ihrer Hand. Kate will die Ketten von Juliet lösen, doch Juliet ist bereits zu weit in den Schacht gezogen worden, als dass Kate die Ketten noch erreichen könnte. Ein weiterer Teil des Turmes knickt über ihnen auseinander. Sawyer fordert Juliet auf, ihn nicht zu verlassen, doch diese sieht keinen Ausweg mehr. Unter Tränen ruft sie ihm zu, wie sehr sie ihn liebt. Sawyer fordert Juliet auf, nicht loszulassen. Juliet löst sich aus Sawyers Griff und lässt sich in den Schacht fallen. Sawyer bricht in Tränen zusammen. 2007 thumb|250px|Johns Leiche war noch im Flugzeug. Sun fragt Richard nach Alkohol. Richard verneint die Frage jedoch unter Bedauern, als Ilana und ihre Leute auftauchen. Sie lässt ihre Waffen auf den Boden sinken und sagt, dass alles in Ordnung sei. Sie möchte mit Ricardos sprechen. Richard stellt sich vor. „Was befindet sich im Schatten der Statue?“. Richard antwortet auf Latein Der, der uns alle beschützen/retten wird. Woraufhin Ilana erleichtert ist und sich vorstellt. Sie verkündet, dass sie etwas habe, was Richard sehen müsse. Die Kiste wird geöffnet und Richard ist der erste, der sieht, was man aus ihr herausholt: John Lockes Leichnahm. Er habe in einem Sarg im Flugzeug gelegen. Sun fragt, wenn das der tote Locke ist, wer dann mit Ben dort rein gegangen sei. thumb|250px|left|John hat sein Ziel erreicht. Locke und Ben erreichen Jacobs Raum, in dem Jacob in einer Rückblende gewebt hat. Ein Wandteppich hängt an der Wand, welchen Ben bewundert. Jacob, der im Schatten sitzt, fragt, ob er ihm gefalle. Jacob unterhält sich mit Locke. Locke verkündet, dass es schwer für ihn war hierher zu kommen. Ben versteht das Gespräch nicht und ist verwundert, dass die beiden sich zu kennen scheinen. Locke fordert Ben auf, seinen Auftrag zu erfüllen. Jacob kommt auf ihn zu und meint, dass Ben die Wahl habe. Er könne Locke folgen, oder einfach gehen und die beiden ihre Probleme ausdiskutieren lassen. Ben findet das unglaublich. Nach all den Jahren, in denen er treu Jacobs Befehlen gefolgt sei, ihn aber nie sehen durfte, wird er von Jacob vor die Wahl gestellt, Johns Befehl zu befolgen oder zu gehen. Er fragt sich, warum er in der ganzen Zeit nie mit Jacob sprechen durfte und ist verbittert, als dieser ihm nun, wo er vor ihm steht auch keine richtigen Antworten gibt. Dann sticht er mit dem Messer mehrmals auf Jacob ein und dieser sinkt zu Boden. Locke kommt zu ihm und lauscht Jacobs letzte Worte: „Sie kommen…“, stottert Jacob. Locke befördert Jacob daraufhin mit einem Tritt ins Feuer in der Mitte des Raumes. 1977 thumb|250px|Juliet entschließt sich, den Sprengsatz zur Explosion zu bringen. Jack wacht auf, nachdem er einen Werkzeugkasten an den Kopf geschleudert bekommen hat. Er kommt langsam zu sich und sieht Kate und Sawyer an dem Schacht. Kate versucht Sawyer dort wegzuholen, doch schafft es nur mit Jacks Hilfe, bevor das gesamte Gerüst und der Turm in den Schacht gerissen wird. Unten liegt Juliet mit starken Verletzungen. Sie spuckt Blut und schnappt nach Luft. Sie schaut sich weinend um und entdeckt den Kern der Bombe. Entschlossen greift sie nach einem großen Stein und lässt diesen auf die Bombe prallen. Sie schlägt weitere Male auf den Stein ein und schreit, dass sie endlich hochgehen soll und die Musik schwillt immer mehr an. Beim 8 Schlag ertönt ein Knall, von dem man nicht genau sagen kann, ob er einer Explosion oder der Filmmusik zugeordnet werden soll. Alles wird weiß und der Schriftzug "LOST" erscheint. Wissenswertes Allgemeines *Richard Alpert antwortet auf die Frage "Was liegt im Schatten der Statue?" mit: "Ille qui nos omnes servabit" - "Jener der uns alle Retten/Beschützten wird". Latein Studenten müssen darauf achten, dass sie das Verb servare - "beschützen, behalten, retten" (Das ist das selbe wie bei "erhalten" und "behalten" mit dem meist homophonen servire - "zu dienen" verwechseln. *Die Kamerafahrt, die Lockes Körper in der Kiste zeigt, ist genau die gleiche, die benutzt wurde, um Lockes Körper im Sarg am Ende der 4. Staffel zu zeigen. *Diese Episode setzt die Tradition fort, ein signifikantes Objekt der Staffel am Ende in die Luft zu jagen. **Season 1, die Luke **Season 2, die Schwan Station **Season 3, die Anderen **Season 4, die Kahana (Schiff) **Season 5, die Schwan Station wieder (mit Jughead) *Jacob ist der 6. Gast-Charakter in der Serie, der seine eigene Flashback-Episode hat (die anderen sind Rose, Bernard, Desmond (der später der Hauptcrew beigetreten ist), Frank und Naomi). Er ist ausserdem der 4. Charakter (nach Juliet, Miles und Charlotte), der zuerst in einem Flashback vorgestellt wird, bevor er in der gegenwärtigen Zeitlinie eingeführt wird. Produktion *Daniel und Desmond erscheinen nicht in dieser Folge. *Der Titel, typischerweise weißer Text auf schwarzem Hintergrund ist am Ende invertiert (schwarzer Text auf weißem Hintergrund). *Das ist das erste Finale in dem Walt nicht erscheint. Bloopers und Drehbuchfehler *Die Haltegummis von Jacks OP-Maske sind an verschiedenen stellen während der Bildwechsel. *In der finalen Szene verschwindet und erscheint das Blut um Juliets Mund. *Während des Feuergefechts bei der Baustelle der Schwan Station wird gezeigt, dass Kates Pistole keine Munition mehr hat. In der nächsten Einstellung schiesst sie aber weiter und wechselt dann das Magazin. Wiederkehrende Themen *Am Anfang der Folge trägt Jacob ein weißes Hemd und Jacobs Feind ein schwarzes Hemd. *Jeweils ein eingekreistes Auge befindet sich oben und in der Mitte von Jacobs Wandteppich. *Nadia wird von einem Laster erfasst und getötet. *Bram sagt zu Frank, "Wir sind die Guten." *Als er ein kleiner Junge ist setzt Sawyer sich damit auseinander, dass sein Vater erst seine Mutter und dann sich selbst tötete, nachdem seine Eltern von Anthony Cooper betrogen wurden. *Der Titel, typischerweise weißer Text auf schwarzem Hintergrund ist am ende verkehrt herum (schwarzer Text auf weißem Hintergrund). *Sawyer nennt Juliet "Blondie" Handlungsanalyse Kulturelle Referenzen *'Everything That Rises Must Converge': Jacob liest auf der Bank ein Buch von bevor Locke aus dem Gebäude fällt. Das Buch ist eine Sammlung von kurzen Geschichten, veröffentlicht wurde es 1965. *'' : Als junges Mädchen versucht Kate eine Lunch Box zu stehlen die sich auf diese Band bezieht. * : Jacobs Wandteppich enthält Sätze in Altgriechisch (aus Homer's Odyssey 6:180 und 8:413): :*"'ΘΕΟΙ ΤΟΣΑ ΔΟΙΕΝ ΟΣΑ ΦΡΕΣΙ ΣΗΣΙ ΜΕΝΟΙΝΑΣ'", was bedeutet, "Mögen dir die Götter all das zugestehen, was dein Herz begehrt" :*"'ΘΕΟΙ ΔΕ ΤΟΙ ΟΛΒΙΑ ΔΟΙΕΝ'", was bedeutet, "Mögen die Götter dir Glück bringen." :*"'ΜONOITO TOΥ ΠOIΛEMOT TEAOΣ EOΡAKAΣI'", was bedeutet, "Sie sind die, die das Ende des Krieges gesehen haben" *The Dukes of Hazzard: Sawyer verweist auf Miles als Enos, den Stellvertreter der Show. *Herr der Ringe: Rückkehr des Königs: Der Moment, in dem Juliet im Begriff ist, in das Loch zu fallen und Sawyer ihre Hand hält, ist sehr ähnlich zu der Szene am Ende des dritten Herr der Ringe Films, in dem Frodo über den Feuern vom rotflammenden Berg baumelt. Sogar einige Zeilen sind identisch. * '': Als Ben Jacob ersticht sind die Bewegungen und die Musik dieselben wie in der Duschszene aus dem berühmten Hitchcock Film. Literarische Methoden * Es stellt sich raus das John Locke ein Betrüger ist, während der echte Locke immer noch tot ist. * Bram sagt zu Frank, "Wir sind die Guten." * Sawyers Onkel sagt dem jungem Sawyer und Sawyer sagt später zu Jack, "Was getan wurde, wurde getan." * Ilana fragt Richard, "Was liegt im Schatten der Statue?" * Juliet sagt zu Sawyer "Zusammen leben, alleine sterben" Querverweise *Ben gesteht, dass er Locke im Bezug auf Jacob angelogen hat. *Ben erwähnt, dass er Locke stranguliert hat. *Die Staffel endet unter anderem mit der Enthüllung, dass der Inhalt der Box Locke ist. *Das Beerdigungsgewand ist identisch zu Jacobs Tunika. *Jack transportiert den primären explosiven Teil der Wasserstoffbombe in seinem Rucksack durch den Dschungel zur Schwan-Baustelle. *Sun findet Charlies Ring in Aarons Krippe. *Die Szene, in der Jack bei der Operation an einer Patientin beinahe scheitert, wird von ihm zu einem früheren Zeitpunkt Kate gegenüber erwähnt. Offene Fragen *Wer sind "Sie", die kommen werden? *Wie "bringt" Jacob Leute zu der Insel? *Warum hat sich Jacob entschieden jede Person auf der Insel an einem zentralen Punkt in deren Leben zu besuchen? **Was bedeuten diese Momente? **Warum stellt er sicher, jeden von ihnen zu berühren? **Wie hat er die Insel verlassen? *Woher wusste Jacob, dass John Locke aus dem Fenster geschmissen wird? *Ist das "Smoke"-Monster der Rivale von Jacob? *Was ist passiert als Juliet die Wasserstoffbombe zur Explosion gebracht hat? / Ist die Wasserstoffbombe wirklich explodiert? *Warum hat Jacob seine Hütte verlassen? **Wen haben Locke und Hurley vorher in der Hütte gesehen? **Hat Jacobs Feind die Hütte genutzt? Und wenn, bedeutet das, dass es Christian ist? *Wer sind Ilana und ihre Männer, und warum sagen sie, dass sie "die Guten" sind? *Warum befielt Ilana die Hütte zu verbrennen? *Was weiß Ben über die Zerstörung der Statue? *Wer ist Jacob's Feind? ** Wieso will er Jacob töten? ** Was ist das Schlupfloch? *Warum hat Jacob Ereignisse herbeigeführt, um verschiedene Leute zum zurückkehren auf die Insel zu bewegen oder zurück auf die Insel zu bringen? *Warum hat Jacob sich geweigert Ben zu treffen? *In welcher Beziehung stehen Christian und Jacob? **Ist Christian wirklich Christian oder hat sich Jacobs Feind als Christian manifestiert? ***Kann Jakobs Feind das Aussehen von Toten (die ggf. von Außen kommen) annehmen (Bsp.: Christian, John)? *Was hat der Webstuhl zu bedeuten den Jacob in der Eröffnungsszene benutzt? *Was ist Ilanas Verbindung zu Jacob? ** Warum ist sie so stark bandagiert? *Warum altert Jacob nicht? * Warum sagt Richard dass er wegen Jacob nicht altert? * Wie ist Jacob auf die Insel gekommen? *Wer ist der "falsche Locke"? *Ist Jacob's Feind, John Locke? ** Jacob's Feind sagt zu Jacob am Strand - "Hast du auch nur eine Ahnung, wie gern ich dich umbringen würde?" "Eines Tages, früher oder später ... werde ich ein Schlupfloch finden, mein Freund" ** Jacob sagt zu Locke "Du hast also dein Schlupfloch gefunden" worauf "Locke" antwortet "Das habe ich in der Tat"